Dried fruit
Browse All Dried fruit Recipes About dried fruit Dried fruits are high in fiber and carbohydrates and low in fat. However, dried foods are more calorically dense than their fresh counterparts. The recommended serving size for dried fruits and vegetables is half that of fresh. Vitamin C is one nutrient that is destroyed by heat. Pretreating food with citrus juice can help increase the vitamin C content of the dried food. Selection For drying at home, select ripe fruits and vegetables for drying. Bruised fruit may be used if those areas are removed before drying. Do not use any food with mold on it for drying. peel and slice food into ⅛ to ½ inch slices. The higher the water content, the larger the slice should be because the more it will shrink in drying. Pre-treating food before drying is a common practice, but not required. Dipping fruits into citrus juices (orange, lemon, or pineapple) helps avoid color changes. If you choose to purchase dried fruit at the supermarket, you will generally find a good selection of the most popular fruits. A larger selection of items, especially dried vegetables, are often found at natural food stores. Most dried fruit is sold pre-packaged and may be found in either the fresh produce or canned food departments. Dried fruits and vegetables are also sometimes available in the bulk foods section. Do not purchase any dried food with mold or an abnormal smell. Storage Whether dried at home or purchased, dried fruits should be kept in an airtight container. Refrigeration is not necessary, but some people prefer the taste of cold dried food. Dried fruit may be frozen, but this sometimes affects the texture and taste of the food. Shelf life varies from product to product, but most items will keep, if stored properly, for a minimum of one month. Some items, such as raisins, have a significantly longer shelf life of approximately a year or more. Preparation Generally, once a fruit or vegetable is dried, there is no additional preparation before using. Many recipes require the fruit or vegetable be sliced or diced, which is often easier when the item has been refrigerated overnight. Dried fruit and vegetables are commonly used in bread, desserts, granola, or as a topping. Favorites These are the most practical and common fruits to dry: * ripe apples * berries * cherries * peaches * apricots * pears List of Dried Fruit * Currants * Dried apple * Dried apricot * Dried apricot paste * Dried banana * Dried cantaloupe * Dried cherry * Dried cranberries * Dried date * Dried fig * Dried mango * Dried mulberries * Dried nectarines * Dried papaya * Dried peach * Dried pear * Dried pineapple * Dried strawberries * Golden raisin * Grated coconut * Kokum * Litchi nut * Prune * Sour prunes * Sun-dried tomatoes See also * Fruit Dried fruit Recipes Source * Fruit & Vegetable of the Month: Dried Fruit by the US Centers for Disease Control & Prevention, public domain government resource—original source of article Category:Dried fruit